Sonny With a Chance: SWAPPED!
by iloveswacandtangled
Summary: Sonny and Chad bet that they can't survive on each other's shows for 3 or more days. Can they? Special thanks to my cousin and sister love ya!
1. Chapter 1 The Perfect Date

Sonny with a Chance CH.1

Chapter 1 The "Perfect" Date

SPOV

Sonny Monroe smiled as she finished applying her lipstick. Tonight was her once rival- Chad Dylan Cooper. She just _knew_ tonight was going to be the best night of her life, and it _had_ to be perfect.

For her outfit, she chose a cute, but sophisticated, black and white dress that was cropped just above her knees, and to add a splash of color, red high heels with a purse to match.

Just then, the door to her dressing room opened a crack and Chad stuck his head in. "Knock knock," he said in his cute way. Sonny smiled and turned away from her vanity mirror. "Hey, Chad," she said, her voice trembling the slightest bit, partly from excitement and partly from nervousness. Chad stuffed his hands into the pockets of his black dress pants. Sonny could tell he was kinda nervous too- and it made her feel a little better. "You ready?" he asked quietly. Wow, the moment when Chad Dylan Cooper said something quietly. Sonny thought it would never come.

She nodded. "Yeah." Chad offered his arm, and she slipped her's through it. He walked her out to his limo and they both stepped in.

The two teens sat next to each other awkwardly for a few moments. "Sooo…" Chad mumbled, obviously trying to think of something to say. "Sooo…" Sonny said back, flashing a smile at her date. "Sooo…"

Chad would keep this up for the _whole entire _date if Sonny didn't do something.

"Sooo… how's Mackenzie Falls doing?" Sonny asked, relived that the "so" thing was over. Chad shrugged and stealthily slung his arm around Sonny's shoulder. "Oh, you know, better than So Random," he said, a hint of humor in his voice. He smiled his perfect smile. Sonny started to say: "Oh, that's great!", when she realized what he had said.

"Better than So Random?" she asked, her smile disappearing. Her voice rose. "I thought you were over criticizing So Random and trying to make your _precious _Mackenzie Falls look better." Chad opened his mouth to object, but Sonny interrupted him. "Okay, you know what? This date is over."

She ignored Chad's crushed look as she called to the driver. "Driver! Stop here, please!" The limo slowed to a stop and Sonny reached across Chad's lap and opened the door. "Sonny, wait!" Chad's pleas were ignored. Sonny turned when she got out of the door. "Chad, you need to stop being so _selfish_, then maybe people would like you," she said, turning and walking away. "Sonny, please wait! I didn't mean it!" Chad got out of his limo and started to run after her, but Sonny was prepared. "Don't you _dare_ follow me, Cooper!" She reached down and pulled off her red high heel. As she chucked it at him, she heard thunder overhead. When the shoe hit him, Chad let out a loud "ow!" and looked up, covering his stinging, bleeding cheek with his soft fingers. Sonny Monroe could _really_ have a temper when she got angry.

As Sonny ran home, barefoot, it started to rain. _Oh, well this is just __**perfect **__weather for walking in._ She thought miserably. By the time she reached her apartment, she was drenched and sobbing.

"What have I dine?!" she asked herself out loud as she collapsed onto the couch. For the next ten minutes, she sobbed into the couch pillow.

"I was just teasing you," a familiar soft voice interrupted Sonny's muffled hiccups. She had been crying so loud that she must not have heard the door open. She quickly sat up. "Chad-what?" she sniffed. She was sure mascara was cascading down her cheeks, but Chad still looked at her with the same fondness he always did.

"In the limo, I was teasing you about Mackenzie Falls being better than So Random. The truth is," he said, hesitating slightly. "I have always known that So Random is better than Mackenzie Falls, and I've been jealous." Sonny wiped her nose on the back of her hand. "And, yes, I do watch your show," he said with an embarrassed smile. "Oh, and you forgot your shoe." Chad held Sonny's high heel out to her. Sonny laughed a little as she took the shoe from him. Chad walked around the coffee table and over to the couch.

Sonny noticed Chad's wounded cheek and gasped. "Did I do that?" she squeaked. Chad silently nodded and sat down next to her. Sonny put her hand on his cheek, and her palm came in contact with blood. She winced.

"Oh, Chad, I'm so sorry! I lost my temper over something really stupid. Please forgive me," Sonny blurted out, pulling her hand away. Sonny pulled him into a hug. Chad was surprised at first, but then relaxed and slowly hugged her back

When they pulled away, Chad grinned. "I bet you couldn't last three days over at The Falls," he said gently poking her with his elbow. "What? Of _course_ I can! I bet _you _couldn't last three days at So Random!" she shot back with a sinister smile. Chad sat back and crossed his arms. "Oh, yeah? Well we'll just see about that."


	2. Chapter 2 First Day

Sonny with a Chance CH.2 by: Brina

Chapter 2 First Day

CPOV

Chad Dylan Cooper felt awkward without his Mackenzie Falls tie. He imagined Sonny in her plaid pleated skirt and pink and black striped tie, and pouted.

It had been a miracle that Marshall had let Chad be on So Random, even just for a few days.

Chad thought back to his and Sonny's "fake date" and smiled a little. How nice he had been to help her out. Okay, so _maybe _he didn't just help her out because he was being nice, although that might have been part of it, it was because he liked her and thought she was cute. He smiled a little bigger.

"What are _you _smiling at, Cooper?" asked the snobby voice of Tawny. Chad shook his head and put Sonny to the back of his mind. He looked into Tawny's piercing blue eyes and shrugged. He leaned against the wall of the Prop House casually. "That would be none of your concern, Hart," he answered with the same snobbiness that Sonny had once hated him for. He put on a bored face, as to not give away what he was really thinking. "Is it, Cooper? Is it _really_? Now that your "one of us" your business is our business," Tawny retorted. And now people were using his comebacks… what could be worse than that? Tawny tossed her hair. "Anyways, here's a copy of the sketch Sonny wrote the other day, and your character's on the back. I hope you'll make her look funny, Cooper," she said, shoving about six stapled papers at him. Tawny tossed her hair again. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to re-apply my cocoa-mocho-cocoa. Peace out, SUCKA!" she said, before skipping out the prop house door. Okay, now _that_ was worse. _Nobody _stole his peace out suckas!

Chad looked down at the paper in his hands. Then, what Tawny had said hit home. "Wait, _HER_?!" he shrieked. "I have to play a _girl_?" He shook his head and started to make his way over to Mackenzie Falls

SPOV

Sonny Monroe chewed on her fingernail as she red the Mack Falls script. It was too…too dull. It needed something funny.

Suddenly, her thoughts wandered over to how Chad was doing at So Random. She couldn't wait until lunch time to ask him.

Just then, around the corner came Chad. "Chad! What are you doing here?" she asked, walking up to him. He silently held up his script with a face that said: "Really?" (**A/N couldn't you just picture him doing that? So cute!) **Sonny reddened. "Oh, that. Uh… well… _I _was supposed to be playing her until we made that bet-" she was then interrupted by Chad. "-and so now you want me to play a girl," he finished for her. "Nope, not happening. OK, since I'm now a part of the So Random Cast for a few days, I have to do my best to win this bet and make a few changes. He started to scribble on the front of his script. Sonny sighed. "Well, she would be better as a girl… but fine, whatever," she reluctantly agreed. "Oh, and by the way, your Mackenzie Falls script seems a little drab. Would it be any trouble if I changed it a little?" she added. "What kind of changes?" he asked vaguely, continuing to scribble down notes on his So Random script. "Oh, I don't know, like add something funny to the context; give the other characters something to say instead of shushing them all the time. You're the only one who talks in every episode, just about," she said. Chad stopped writing and looked up. "This is a _drama_, Sonny, not a comedy. And I am _not _the only one who talks in the show, the other guys have…some…lines," he said defensively. "But that's not fair," Sonny said, her voice getting higher. "I let you make changes in _my _script! Why can't I change yours?" Chad examined his fingernails. "Because, Sonny, that's just how it is." Sonny made a face. "Your just too much, Chad Dylan Cooper!" she muttered through clenched teeth.

"Well, I've got to get back to So Random, they'll start missing me soon if I stay over here any longer," Chad said sarcastically, ignoring the latter comment.

"Fine!" Sonny said.

"Fine!" Chad replied.

"Good!"

"Good!"

After he had gone, Sonny smiled a sinister smile. "I can do whatever I want. And Chad Dylan can't stop me." Then she stalked off.

CPOV

Chad Dylan Cooper sauntered into the cafeteria with his conceited smile turned on. But as he walked by Sonny, who was sitting alone, his smile faded in pity. He didn't understand why she wasn't sitting with the rest of the Mackenzie Falls cast. Then, his smile came back, but softer, no longer full of himself.

Chad got his food and sat down across from Sonny. Sonny didn't even notice him, she just kept picking at her food with a fork. Chad cleared his throat. "Hey, Sonny," he said, leaning over slightly. Sonny seemed to ignore him, looking out into space and continuing to pick at her food. Chad reached out and touched her hand. Sonny jumped. "What? Oh, hello, Chad," she said, her tone changing slightly when she saw it was him. "You okay?" he asked. Something made him want to pick up her hand, so he did. "You seem like your out in space." Sonny stiffened a little, and Chad felt it, but he didn't let go of her hand- he couldn't. It was like invisible glue was holding their hands together.

Sonny slowly looked up into Chad's blue eyes, getting lost in them; then she seemed to be embarrassed. "I was just… thinking," she said, slowly pulling her hand away. Chad reluctantly sat back and picked up his fork. He didn't bother to ask what about, she didn't look like she was in the mood to talk. But she was so cute how she twisted her hair around her finger and chewed on her cherry red lip… he _had _to say something, anything. "Are you wearing lip stick?" he asked. It was the first thing that came to his head, but as soon as he said it, he realized it was an awkward thing to say. Sonny looked up, a puzzled expression on her face. "I mean…uh…" Stupid cute. It always made him blow his cool. "Tawny, she's obsessed with her lip stick," he said with a fake smile. Sonny raised her eyebrows. "Your point?" she asked quietly. Chad quickly looked down at his plate

Sonny sighed and stood. "Well, the Mack Falls cast is waiting for me; we have to shoot a scene, so I'd better get back to them." She picked up her plate and started to walk away. "Sure, Sonny-uh-I guess I'll see you later?" he asked, a little hurt that she would just walk away from him. Sonny turned, her slight curls bouncing and eyes smiling. She didn't say anything; she just looked into Chad's blue eyes.

Chad gazed at her, wishing their first date hadn't been so lousy. Maybe she'd agree to giving it another chance. He would ask her.

But, just as he opened his mouth to ask, she walked away. The moment was over and Chad found himself completely alone…


	3. Chapter 3 Second Chances

Sonny with a Chance by: Iloveswacandtangled

Chapter 3 Second Chances

SPOV

Sonny Monroe was confused. Chad was confusing…and complicated; but sooo cute…

She was at the Mackenzie Falls set, getting ready to shoot a scene- a scene she had re-written without Chad knowing it. She guessed it probably was a good thing to be confused at this point in time, because her character, Seara Haven **(A/N doesn't this name go perfectly with Mackenzie Falls?)** (Who was taking Chad's place as star for an episode while they looked for Mackenzie, who had mysteriously disappeared without a trace), was supposed to look confused in this particular scene.

"Aaaaand action!" said the director. As they began to shoot, Sonny's mind wandered more and more to her and Chad's disastrous first date. She wished it had gone better maybe Chad would agree to giving their date a second chance. She would ask him.

But then the director said "cut!" and Sonny's confidence disappeared. He walked over to Sonny and silently took her aside.

"Sonny, you need to focus. Think what Seara would be thinking right now. She's emotionally hurt and confused. What do you _do_?" he said, letting her go back on set.

Oh, great. Now he was directing like Chad. She couldn't act with those words ringing in her ears.

She cleared her throat. "Uh- everybody take a break! I'll be right back," she told the other actors, starting to walk towards the door.

She _had _to ask him or she wouldn't be able to think straight for the rest of the day. She started to run. As she turned the corner to the So Random Prop House, she bumped into Chad and fell to the floor.

"Ow!" they said in unison, both rubbing their noses.

"What are you doing here?" Chad asked, recovering faster than she. Sonny took his offered hand and stood. "Well-uh…I was heading over to So Random to…ask you a question," she said quickly. Chad looked up, interested.

"Shoot."

That one blue eye was sparkling, and it distracted Sonny for a moment. She shook her head lightly. "Uh-do you-uh…" she trailed off, blushing. Chad shrugged his shoulders.

"Do I what?" he asked.

Sonny took a deep breath. "Do you want to give our date a second chance?" she blurted. Chad's lips parted. "Really? I was just on my way to ask _you _that," he said softly. Sonny smiled.

"But his time, let's make it a casual date, you know the kind that we don't dress up, we just wear jeans and T-shirts. This time I want us to go to a small café and get a table next to a window so we can look out at the stars," she said, tucking a stray lock of dark hair behind her ear. "Would that happen to be your "dream date"?" he asked. His eye was sparkling again, indicating that he approved.

She didn't say anything, just watched as Chad put his hand on the wall just above her shoulder and leaned in…

"Well, well, Sonny," interrupted the obnoxiously annoying voice of Nico. Sonny jumped and Chad looked away. Nico stuck his hands in his back pockets and Grady, who was standing next to him, crossed his arms over his chest.

"How's life over at Mackenzie _stalls_?" Nico laughed, poking Grady with his elbow.

Sonny's expression dulled. "It's Mackenzie _Falls. _And everything is going fine, for your information. I even rewrote the script and gave the other characters some funny lines to say," Sonny defended with a smug smile. Chad looked up.

"What funny lines?" he asked.

Oops.

Sonny's smug smile disappeared. "Uh-well…you see-," she stammered. "Oh, I _do _see. You changed the script right after I specifically told you not to!" Chad said, his voice rising. Sonny scowled **(A/N well isn't that just an oxymoron?) **

"Chad Dylan Cooper, you are the most…selfish person I have ever known! I let you change _my _script!" she vaguely heard Nico say they probably shouldn't be here for this, and silently walk away.

"I- ," she started to say.

"Sonny, we're doing it again," Chad interrupted quietly. "Listen, I don't care if you don't like the original script," he gently took her hands. "I just want us to be together." Sonny's anger vanished. Man, he could really charm her. "Chad-," she started. But she couldn't finish, the words stuck in her throat. "I'm sorry," she finally managed to whisper. _Boy_, they did a lot of apologizing. Chad smiled and leaned down to hug her. "Me too," he said.

"Sonny! What are you doing?!" Zora. Sonny could recognize that angry voice _anywhere_. "Zora! Hey!" Sonny squeaked with fake enthusiasm, as she leaned against the wall casually.

_Another_ interruption? Geeze…

"Don't you "hey" me, Sunshine. You were just _hugging _the enemy!" the twelve-year-old put her hands on her hips and scowled at Sonny. Sonny sighed, not wanting to deal with this.

"I have things to do back at The Falls, Zora, bye! See you, Chad," she said quickly, slipping away back to Mackenzie Falls.

As Sonny walked away, her dark curls bouncing, Chad slowly and reluctantly turned to Zora. "So, Zora, what's been up?" he asked, leaning his shoulder against the wall behind him. Zora looked up fiercely. "Don't you _dare _talk to me, Chad Dylan _Pooper_!" she spat, turning on her heel and walking away.

"Pooper?" he growled. "Would you people stop calling me that?!"

CPOV

Chad Dylan Cooper tapped his foot impatiently on the floor of the tiny Café. He'd agreed on meeting Sonny there instead of picking her up in his limo or one of his expensive cars. _Wow. First time I've ever done this. _He thought, looking at his watch. It was also his first time wearing jeans on a date, and it felt weird.

He was so glad their fight hadn't ruined things between them.

Chad nervously looked up at the door as the bell tinkled.

Sonny Monroe, in all her glory, stepped in.

Chad's palms suddenly became clammy, and his throat dry. She looked great!

He watched Sonny look around, then spot his table and walk over. She looked as cool as a cucumber.

"Hey, Chad," she said with a smile. "Sorry I'm late." Chad gulped. He needed water. "Hey, it's ok," he managed to squeak. "You look great." Sonny's radiant smile got even bigger, making Chad feel sick. "Thanks so do you," she said.

Chad had spent two hours on gelling his cropped hair and picking out his outfit, but he didn't say this, he just smiled back at his pretty date.

Sonny gazed out the window. "And you got a table with a view of the stars!" she said happily. "Yeah, I did," he said, wishing his throat wasn't so parched.

Sonny looked away from the window and laid her hand on top of Chad's. "This is perfect, Chad. Thank-you," she whispered.

Her hand was _so _soft and her eyes were such a beautiful chocolate brown. Chad looked down at her parted red lips and slowly leaned in…

"Sir, are you ready to order?" interrupted the rude waiter. Chad huffed, sat back, crossed his arms, and glared at the guy. _I oughta punch him._** (A/N Ok, If I were you, I would've already punched him…)** Chad fumed.

Sonny ordered a hot chocolate with mini marshmallows, and Chad muttered something to the effect of: "Oh, yeah, sure, make that two."

He watched the waiter take his sweet time walking around the corner, then turned and smashed his lips onto Sonny's.

He held her jaw with both of his hands and started to relax. Sonny shifted her lips and tangled her hand in Chad's soft hair. They pulled their lips apart and touched foreheads. They looked at each other intensely for a moment, then kissed deeply again. This was the _best _first date Chad had ever been on.


End file.
